Kakashi's Confession
by KaiOchi
Summary: Kakashi's feelings have made themselves apparent for Sakura, he needs to tell her or rather show her his love. Will he complete his mission or get distracted in the mean time? Pure smut and fluff / KakaSaku one-shot / No time warp / Rated M for lemons and adult language


A/N: This is very lemony/fluffy KakaSaku so if you're not into filth don't read this, but I'm super proud of this smut. This is the first story I've ever written so please R+R, feel free to PM me to give me a few unique prompts you'd like to read about. - There is no time warp in this story to make Kakashi and Sakura closer in age, she is about 17/18 and he is about 30. It is consensual, nonetheless, so no worries. Just a little forbidden fruit angst. Enjoy!

Freshly showered and now propped in her bed, Sakura was catching up on her reading. Being a skilled medical ninja is not easy, getting to this point in her life was far from it. The many hours of reading medical journals, training with Lady Tsunade and the pressure of being able to perform her works in battle made Sakura mature a little faster than she'd liked. Her mind came to a sudden halt when her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her window.

She knew exactly who it was there was no need to look away from page 52, no need to stop her mental training on what to do if a ninja should suffer from a collapsed lung. Although it was not something she needed but rather something she wanted. Her relationship with Kakashi Sensei started at a very young age, when she was just a genin. It was pure and he cared for her safety just as he cared for Naruto and Sasuke. His only job was to train the young ninja, to make them strong and keep them alive. Now almost five years later, his students are now his team and he fulfilled his duty in creating stout, intelligent ninja.

Sakura looked to the window visualizing the person she saw the person she wanted, maybe needed but as of right now he was just a want. Kakashi tapped on the window a second time, Sakura stepped out of her bed wrapped in her robe to open the window.

This was it for him, tonight he would tell her he loved her. That he was deeply, recklessly in love with his once student and now team mate. He could tell that her feelings for him may not be mutual but that she undoubtedly felt something more than just friends. No, he wanted much more than that. Sakura filled the hole in him left by Obito, Rin, his father and everything and everyone else he'd lost. His love for her was not planned or welcomed at first but he accepted it, nonetheless.

Tonight, she would know his feelings whether she wanted to or not.

He stepped through the window pane and his hair slightly frazzled from the light rain. The moment of truth, "Sakura," He paused noting her expression of slight confusion. "I need to talk to you." Her arms were folded across her chest, hair still slightly damp from her shower an hour ago, robe wound tightly around her. Kakashi knew in his mind what she must be thinking. Her internal accusations were false, he was not here to take advantage of her young heart. He didn't want to play with her. "You know that we can't keep doing this, Kakashi." He could battle Akatsuki members and defend the entire village without his poker face faltering but the sudden thought of her ending their meetings wounded him, his brow softened, and he wanted nothing more than to stop her dead in her tracks and beg for her not to continue.

"I'm not here for that." She would know his feelings today, tonight. His mind began to wonder slightly. He thought back to a few weeks ago, their last meeting. It wasn't their first kiss, oh but it was one to remember. The sparks that undeniably flew between the two of them could not be ignored.

Their last meeting was here, in her room. Where he snuck through her window as if he was a horny genin. Although, two weeks ago when he emerged from her window, he let himself in and found Sakura wrapped in a red towel that hung to her knees brushing through her blush tinted locks. Kakashi made his presence known by appearing behind her so his reflection was seen in the mirror. She turned to him her cheeks matching the color of her hair and his innocent intentions soon turned sour. Sakura turned so her face was to his chest as he towered over her. Their plan of reading the next chapter of Make-out Paradise together was changed as she put her fragile hands on his chest. Eyes widened "Sakura, what about –"She began to unzip his jonin vest followed by sliding off his mask. She looked so curious, it was inviting but he would never force himself on her. Not right now, not while they were still so new.

One thing after another and they ended up in her bed turned to face each other on their sides, chest to chest. She was almost completely nude in his arms, but he was far from it. Jonin shirt and boxer briefs still intact, her panties still firmly around her waist. Sakura, so pure, was content with his lips tracing her neck. His cock itching to be let loose. But he would not do that to her, he wanted her to tell him outright that she wanted him. Their relationship was already complicated enough if he was to prematurely break that seal it would all be ruined. So, he let her grind herself into his toned thigh. Feeling her body quiver from just the friction was enough for him. Sakura rode his thigh until she got all that she could from it. The sweet kisses on her neck lingered giving her chills, Kakashi could feel the cherries on her breasts pressing into his covered chest. It was almost too much for him, but she finished herself, the evidence soaked through her panties and onto his leg. Leaving him in a knot of passion that he so desperately wanted to relieve. Instead, returning to his own bed where he would pump out his own solace.

No, this meeting was different. Her robe was secured tightly around her waist, spanning from her mid-thigh to where her neck meets her shoulders, she would leave everything up to his imagination.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura?"

She grinded her teeth, almost looking angry.

"Kakashi, I am not just someone you can run to after you read a juicy chapter in one of your books."

No, no, no. This ship was sinking fast, he was already walking on eggshells with their fragile, complex, taboo relationship. The worst thing she could do was make accusations about his motives.

"Sakura, that's just what I've come to speak with you about."

All at once his heart beat sped up, and his internal temperature rose, now almost sweating he decided to remove his jonin vest and weapons pouch, along with his headband so his hair relaxed and fell just barely into his brow.

"I would never use you like that, Sakura."

He could see in her eyes that her mind was starting to falter. Whatever or whoever had gotten into her head was steadily starting to dissipate. She recognized that he cared for her much more deeply than as a sensei-teammate. It must have clicked in her internal workings because he saw her eyes roam his body, and gradually make their way up his torso and to his eyes. Arms falling from the pretzel on her chest she unconsciously tossed her hair behind her shoulders. She was such a flirt, a sadistic little kitten who enjoyed watching him suffer. That little hair flip, what was she thinking? Exposing that soft, tender spot of her body, like a treasure hidden in plain sight.

Sakura's eyes glossed over, pupils dilated. "Then why have you come?"

_To profess my love to you._

It was like his jonin shirt was vacuum sealed to his body, she could see the definition in his chest, his broad shoulders and the detail etched into his stomach. His lean body filling up her point of view. She wasn't hiding a thing, he saw the way she observed him. Her desire practically etched into her billboard forehead. But this was a special moment for him, for them. It would not be ruined by lust.

She took a step forward slowly, without faltering. Like a sure-footed prowess she'd perfected. He could sense her imagination running rampant, he could also see that her nipples were protruding through her thin robe. Another step forward and she fingered with the collar of her robe pulling it apart so that the top of her breast was visible. His palms were hot and breathing shallow. This is how it always started, she would get him so worked up only for a mere kiss. She was _such_ a tease. Another step forward and she was now only inches away. She started her hands at his waist running them slowly along his abdominals and up his chest. Soft, delicate fingers who had mended suffering ninja were now twirling themselves in his silver mane. He closed his eyes and lowered his head forcing himself to remember why he was here and that he wouldn't take her until he was given an indisputable sign.

He opened his eyes again when he felt her reaching for his mask. Their eyes locked, faster than she expected, her wrists were caught by his hands. Her breath hitched and she let out a small gasp. Sakura understood his attachment to the mask, maybe she thought it was something he needed to battle insecurities, and quite frankly it's just how he felt comfortable. If only she knew his internal struggle to not pin her to the nearest wall and fuck her until she cried out in bliss. He released her wrists, careful not to delve too far into his wicked fantasies and let her continue to pry his mask away from his beautiful jawline, from his talented lips.

He would give in. She was too alluring. He would give her what she needed because he knew they would not go all the way. This would be yet another night when he would return to his own home and use that vivid imagination of his to fondle himself into his own pleasure.

Sakura dropped her hands and took two feline steps back as if she was tempting him to follow her, their eyes locked. She nibbled at her bottom lip and looked away from his eyes like she was begging for some … attention. He tightened his fists trying his damnest stay where he was. Digging in his heels and looking down to the floor it was apparent that he was struggling to remain calm. He found peace for a moment and looked back up to find her sparkling jade eyes lustrous, her lips now slightly pink from her chewing.

He would forgive himself later.

Kakashi closed the gap between them in an instant. He snaked his left arm around her waist and planted his right palm to the back of her neck. Pulling her to her tip toes and into his kiss. Finding his warm, slightly damp lips on hers. He pecked at her a few times before sliding his tongue across her sensitive bottom lip, requesting permission to be let in. A sweet almost inaudible moan left her, his tongue entered her mouth as though it was the first time. Swirling with hers, adventuring to forbidden places that only he was allowed. He brought both of his hands to hold her delicate face. Not letting a single moment go to waste, taking as much as he could of her in. They parted long enough to catch their breath, long enough to lock eyes once again and confirm that this kiss would not sate either of them.

He dove back into her lips, breathing heavy and heart pounding. Sakura reached for his hands on her face, attempting to pull them away softly so he would know that she wasn't trying to end this. Taking the hint, he dropped his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into him and being completely exposed to him. Her light frame pressing into his body, urging him to act on one of the innate impulses she knew he held inside him. Grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging at it lightly. She began to kiss him aggressively, pecking and sucking at his lower lip. Motivating him to work at her lips with the passion he was holding back. He thought maybe she wanted more. His notions were absolute when she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, she clamped down on him. Hard.

"_Mmm"_

Just as he was about the scoop her up, she began walking him backward to her chair by the window he entered through. Completely caught off guard as she had _never_ taken control. At this point he understood that she had previously made up her mind about how tonight would go. He went along with her anyway. When he was halted by the chair on his calves, she gave him a gentle push at the shoulders, forcing his knees to give out and letting gravity pull him into a sitting position. Sakura stood between his legs, strategically planning her next move.

In awe of her, he reached for her petite frame, clutching her waist firmly. She pushed his hands away and took a seductive step back and began to untie her robe. As if he would ever break this spell, she caught his gaze again, daring him to look away from her. He sought to reach for her again, to put an end to the fucking strip tease and throw her on top of him.

Suppressing his urges, he watched on.

Sakura took her precious time, revealing a single shoulder. Then the other and letting the robe fall at its own will just below her breasts. Kakashi took in every detail of this scene, noticing that she must be slightly nervous as chills crept into her breasts and arms, the air in the room wasn't cold. Her top half exposed she held the robe around her waist and glided around him, flaunting her perky breasts. He didn't need to touch her to know her skin was a soft as silk. She had no blemishes, no scars from battle, so he must have done a good job of protecting her.

Her breasts bounced softly as she pranced around him, the sway of her hips tilting just a little further with every step. He knew he could not move, or she would put her robe right back on, likewise he almost felt tied down by his own will to not take her then and there. Kakashi was growing impatient. Lucky for him she stopped dead center of his view and dropped her garment, it puddled in the floor at her feet. His dark eyes taking in everything visible from the moonlit room.

"Sakura-chan, please … stop teasing me darling."

A devilish grin spanned her face and she brought her hands to her thighs, dragging them up the length of her body. Crossing her navel and watching his mouth fall slightly agape but quickly schooling it. Her shaky hands found the underside of her breasts, she took them into her hands and dropped her head back with a self-induced moan. He could tell she was nervous, she didn't touch herself often and she definitely didn't perform for an audience like she was now.

"O-oh, ka-kashi, you're so much better at this than I am"

He nearly leapt out of his own skin. She had teased him for as long as an hour before, but this takes the cake, Sakura had never made him feign like this.

Kakashi sat up in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and planting his chin into the heel of his palm to hide his watering mouth. His eyes and swelling member that was not hidden despite being hunched over showed his desperation for her, this made her realize the growing heat just below her own navel. She stepped towards him, running her hands down to her thighs feeling her own smooth skin and tender curves.

_What's gotten into her? _

At last, she closed in on him again. Lifting her leg to straddle him. Sitting herself on his lap. He instantly felt the excess heat from her inner thighs but focused on the prize hovering over his swelling shaft. At this point he was petrified, wrapped around her bony little finger. She arched her back in towards him, but not too much. Even she knew she couldn't put too much into this, it wouldn't be realistic. She was already pushing her own limits, with her little strip tease earlier she was quickly running out of confidence. Regardless she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders, so he could bury his face into her sweet, rosy locks.

She needed to comfort him and show him that she was giving him this. Sakura knew the pressure he felt from their relationship, how he constantly felt like he was hurting her or forcing her. She felt the hesitation in his limbs, and how his arms were not wrapped around her. She needed him to let go, to relax into her.

"Kakashi," Sakura's voice brought him back to the surface.

"- it's okay. Show me you care."

He inhaled her scent and breathed it out slowly. Forgetting his purpose for coming here, pushing it to the back of his mind because the only thing that mattered right now was her tight body on his. Looking up to meet her spring time eyes and wrapping her up in his arms. One of his hands around her waist and the other holding her back up to him. Kakashi sought to bring her as close as she would allow. He planted a saccharine kiss on her lips signifying that he would not hurt her, and he would stop whenever she wanted.

Then he grabbed her hair at back of her neck and pulled her as comfortably close as he could to give her another kiss, a wetter kiss that would show her he would please her and this was all for her. She would be made his one and only priority tonight, fuck anything else that tried to interrupt his mission.

Placing her hands on his chest, her head lolled to one side as her muscles relaxed and she relied completely on him. Her body went lax in his grasp and he felt her trust him. Sakura's flower now resting on his own desire, creating the smallest friction between them. Kakashi's lips found their way at her neck just below her jawline. He grabbed both of her sides at her ribs to keep her steady, careful not to hurt her and hoping his hold wasn't too tight. A raspy moan left her throat as he gripped one of her breasts and kissed lower on her neck. Taking his time at her jugular to feel her pulse quicken when he flicked his thumb across one of her nipples.

Feeling her legs tighten and attempt to clench around him, her breath rushed as he began to fondle her feminine assets. Coaxing a few whimpers that were hidden in her, they were like music to his ears. He was as gentle as he could be for all of five minutes when he decided to give her a new sensation. Pressing her nipple between his thumb and middle finger, he twisted and tugged sending electric waves straight to her core. That partnered with her innocent sighs was enough to fully engage the growing bulge in his pants. There was no denying it now that he wanted her, needed her. He hoped she wouldn't send him home again tonight unfinished.

Sakura felt his member growing just below her sensitive bud. She began to grind ever so slightly on him. She nearly melted into his chest, her breathing now erratic. This was new, he'd never directly placed himself on her like this. Something cold flushed through her, the air on her wet folds was giving her chills.

Kakashi decided to take this a step further, testing her limit tonight and he placed a kiss on her sternum and made a bee line with his lips for the nipple that was already sensitive from his kneading of her breasts before. Carefully suckling and licking, he brought one of his hands to prepare her other breast and the other hand pulled her waist closer to him putting more pressure on her clitoris. Dropping her head back and releasing some built-up pressure she started to moan to him.

"O-oh, K-kami, Kakashi please d-don't stop"

Her pants and whines almost drove him over the edge, but he kept his composure for her sake. Keeping his pace to let her soak it all in. Giving her a peck on the lips and heading to her other breast to balance out her pleasure. Her chest swelled to compliment his lips on her now very tender breasts. Sakura grabbed a fist of his hair and pawed at his back, feeling her climax building inside her, she didn't know exactly how long she could last. He let her squirm for a moment, it was fascinating to him how she was so affected by his touch, he wasn't even inside her. Yet.

He could feel her soaking through his pants, now was his chance. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. Feeling the heat of his breath on her skin and his lips graze her ear, chills shot through her entire body.

"Sakura, let me make love to you."

She pulled back to face him. Now was his time to show her physically that he loved her because she interrupted his whole reason for showing up tonight, he would just need to show her. To make her feel him.

She didn't answer.

But –

She also didn't sneer in his face and push him away. No, she was still very much engrossed in their activities.

So, he continued to keep their love on a foreplay foundation. Whether she feared his size, his age, his experience, or her own feelings for him didn't matter. He wouldn't go further than she would let him. Their gazes met again, she was contemplating her answer. Sakura had only been with one other man. A clumsy, drunken, awkward twisting of limbs that was certainly nothing to be compared to this. It was true, Kakashi did intimidate her.

He didn't want her thinking too much, so again he would show her yet another thing she hadn't experienced from him. Bringing his middle finger up to his mouth submerging it half way, never losing her attention, he let his finger drift between them. Finding his prize at the end he massaged her very swollen and responsive bulb. Her eyes grew wide and he was drowning in a green sea. Sakura whined for him, her back arched and she pressed herself harder onto his finger.

"_More … please_" this was desperate.

Her voice so strained, he thought she would dissolve into him right here. Still looking into her eyes, he buried his hand deeper between them. She could feel him on the very edge on her soaked slit.

"Sakura, you want me. Don't you, _kitten_?"

The needy look in her eyes gave him the satisfaction he desired. He played in her folds for a moment then slid his way through, she was so warm, so tight around his single finger. Feeling her unblemished walls made him feel secure, he knew she wasn't a virgin but at least now he was reassured that she hadn't been fucked time and time again. Another opportunity he would seize in due time.

He curled his finger knowing exactly where to go inside her, she was throbbing around his digit, practically begging him to finger-fuck her. Recklessly she kissed him, slamming her lips into his. Teeth clashing, and tongues tangling, he felt lust pouring out of her and into him.

Kakashi relaxed, trying his best to make their first time rememberable and doing his best to keep a level head. He's felt this immense pressure on him to not hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable but as of right now. He's got her right where he wants her. Deciding to push her over the edge he sneakily slides his thumb that's on his submerged hand to draw careless circles around her pulsing receptive bud. Swallowing her moan and grabbing her neck to match her wild kiss.

He snuck a second finger in and tried to drown out her whine with his own lips. Slowly, patiently he thrusted his fingers into her. Her slit now spread, soaking his digits. Sakura's sugary mews almost overcame his own heartbeat, nearly, but it was still loudly pounding in his ear reminding him that he was very much rearing to go. Kakashi withdrew his fingers leaving Sakura confused and anxious.

He loved her, very much.

But…

He also wanted to _fuck_ her.

Kakashi brought his fingers to eye level between them, looking past his fingers and into her eyes he peppered his wet finger prints on her lips and tasted her for himself licking her juices off them. Sweet.

"Ka-Kakashi," she was breathless now. A heaping ball of lust and sweat on top of him. Her hormones clearly raging through her veins.

"Sakura, we don't have to"

"I want to"

That was all he needed.

In an instant he was on his feet, her petite frame clinging to him. Her legs wound tightly around him. He laid her on the bed. While she wriggled her way to the middle of the bed, burrowing a spot that would be comfortable for the both of them, he stripped away his shirt. Leaving nothing to the imagination, every scar, every memory, every indention made by the years of training. He was broad, and masculine but lean and agile all at the same time. Breaking the miniscule fantasy she began in her head, he spread her knees and fixed him self between them. He kissed her again, softer this time.

This was his chance. He could finally show her how much he loved her, physically. This would be something they would never forget, he would make sure that she was sated. That she was completely satisfied and so was he, but Sakura was first.

"Is this okay?"

"_Mmhm"_ She nodded,anxiety written clearly across her features.

Burying his face into her neck he nipped and kissed at her. He dappled little love bites reddening the skin so she would have evidence of the love they made tomorrow. Sakura's chest swelling and falling grazing him with every breath. He reached between her legs, preparing her for his cock, making sure he wouldn't cause her to much pain. He returned his fingers inside her.

"_Oh-ohhh, Kami"_ her moans were like music to his ears, this was only his fingers he couldn't help but worry about what's to come next. Savoring her, he kissed her once more on the lips, deciding that she was ready, and he couldn't wait any longer. His own desire threatening to take over his body.

He sat up on his haunches and unfastened his belt, untying his pants, and catching her too observant eyes. He wiggled out of his pants and boxers all in one go and found himself between her thighs again. Precum saturated the head of his very erect penis, he was dying from this far too erotic foreplay. Propping up on one arm he stroked himself twice persuading more of his own fluids to seep own of his slit. He lowered his hips slowly between her spread legs.

Dainty, sweaty hands slapped against his shoulders, "Kakashi, w-wait, please!"

He paused and met her eyes, begging to know what he'd done wrong. Begging for forgiveness for before the sentence was even passed.

"Sakura, I –"

"Please be gentle…" Her eyes lowered and he could tell she was embarrassed and a little frightened.

"I've only done this one other time, and I … just please be gentle"

He didn't give a fuck about her go around with Naruto a year ago. Who cares? But he wouldn't say anything to further injure her ego.

"Hold on to me as tight as you need to, it will only hurt for a second, Sakura-chan" With one last peck he eased himself to her opening pushing past her wet folds and into the warmth that sucked in his fingers. His groan matched her whine as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

_Fuck_, she was tight. Tighter than he expected, even with the foreplay. His girth filling her up and spreading her delicate slit further than she'd ever had. Only halfway in, he buried his hips further into her and hid his face into the nape of her neck. Silently scolding himself for hurting her but he knew it would only take a minute or so for her to adjust to him. Digging her nails deeper into him he hoped that it wouldn't be too much longer. He kissed her neck softly, slowly, to feel her accelerated heartbeat against his lips. When he felt her hands loosen on his shoulders and her trembling legs cease, he pumped slowly one time into her, raising his torso to find her eyes closed. Her breathless pants and whimpers made his heart race, but he couldn't do anything until he knew for sure that her discomfort concluded, and it was only pleasure.

Green eyes fluttered open to find his. He began pumping slowly at first then finding his tempo, watching her soft breasts bounce with his rhythm. _Fuck, Sakura. _He let out a guttural groan that sounded as though it had been imprisoned for years. A masculine scent filled the room, mixing with her sweet smell that was there all the time. He felt her walls contorting and releasing. Sakura's lips falling apart, completely limp. Her succulent moans that filled his entire head only fueled him more. Kakashi was pistoning into her, filling up her cavity as if he had been deprived his entire life. Divulging as much of his shaft in her as her petite frame would allow, leaving only an inch of him outside of her. Without permission he used his free arm to wrap under her thigh and lift it locking her knee around his arm, creating a position that would easily allow him to knock on that valuable spot inside her. Sakura let him have her.

"_Kakashi-sensei_, oh please, f-fuck me, you feel _so_ good"

_Sensei_ … that is exactly what he did not want to hear.

_Sakura, I am not your sensei, you are my teammate, now lover._

Although, the forbidden fruit of sensei and student is oh so sweet. She was more to him than his student. But this was not the time to argue or correct her, so he allowed her to sing of the sweet fruit into his ear, moaning "_Kakashi sensei_" over and over. He would definitely need to discuss that later with her.

He had to shut her up. That word. _Sensei_. Was ringing, loudly, in his ears. He did not want to be her sensei, he was her lover and it was certain now. He pounded into her, harder than before, grunting and trying to fuck that word out of her brain. Sakura moaned and panted into his chest, bucking wildly into him attempting to match his rhythm. Kakashi was nearly there, his climax building in the pit of his stomach. His scrotum now sore and desperately searching for a release. He wrapped his arm across her lower back and sat back on his haunches pulling her up with him. This way she felt every inch of him inside her.

"_I-I'm almost there, baby _" her voice was strained.

"_Stay with me baby, I just need a little –" _He could feel her squirming in his arms, her body clinging to him as if he gave her life. _"- a little bit more, Sakura" _

She grabbed as much silver hair she could and tried to suppress her orgasm. Letting her chin roam tilt towards the ceiling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He groaned as he bobbed her on his thick cock, holding her around her waist and easily moving her along his shaft. His own climax building in the pit of his abdomen, it was like fire and he understood that she didn't have much farther to go. Euphoria consuming her, she wailed and quaked in his grasp.

He returned her to the bed. Sakura's moans were much higher and more urgent, he knew she was close. Kakashi reached for her hand that was thrown above her head and interlaced their fingers. Two deep strokes into her and he felt her legs tighten around him, her fingers held his in a death grip. This was her rapture, Sakura's pure white, tiny figure was quivering under him as she moaned his name. He let her soak in every ounce of her climax, letting her ride out what he'd worked so hard for.

Kissing her lips softly he pumped out his own resolve filling her with something they made together. Just a few more strokes were all he needed. Sakura clung to him, feeling the muscles in his back go taut, and hearing his deep moan as he came. He let her have him, all of him. She held him to her chest, both panting and damp from the heat created between them. She waited for his breathing to return to normal as he waited for her heart beat to slow. Running her fingers through the baby hairs on his neck, he started to speak. This was the resolve of their climax, this would decide everything.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something." His voice still a bit hoarse.

She must've found some sort of comfort because she teased…

"Kakashi-sensei, that was by far the _best_ training we've ever done." There's that damn word again.

"… Yeah, Sakura, about that …"

He would just have to wait he couldn't profess his love for her right now, not while she was cracking jokes and his cock was still throbbing from pounding her. She kissed his forehead and drew silly swirls on his back. This was bliss and he didn't want to pressure her any more than he already had tonight. Kakashi would wait, but next time, definitely next time he would tell her everything. His love for her was stronger now than before.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
